Return of the White Witch
by vamp-gal
Summary: The White Witch is back and has taken over Narnia. Which means the Pevensies are back. But nothing is ever that simple. Takes place, about, a year after Prince Caspian.
1. Character Profiles: Some are my own

Return of the White Witch.

**A/N: The story will take place after Prince Caspian.**

I didn't actually do a disclaimer for the last one..but I don't own anything..I guess.

**Chapter 1: Character Profiles. (Some are my own Characters..just to start the story off)**

Peter Pevensie: The oldest of the four Pevensies. High King Peter, the Magnificent. He was the one who would put you in your place if you stepped out of line, he was the one you would go to if there was a war going on, he would defend you or prosecute you when necessary. His family comes before anything and everything, protecting his family means more to him than protecting himself. Peter is a skilled sword fighter.

Susan Pevensie: The second oldest of the four Pevensies. High Queen Susan, the Gentle. She was the realistic one, the one who would look for the logical explanation for things. She would always be there for you, and it's her caring nature, that makes her who she is. Susan is a skilled archer.

Edmund Pevensie: The second youngest of the four. King Edmund, the Just. He likes getting his own way, but will defend you, and protect you if absolutely necessary, in face of life or death, he will make the right decision.

Lucy Pevensie: The youngest of the four. Queen Lucy, the Valiant. She is an innocent girl, who always tries to be positive, and usually is the one to stop arguments developing between the rest of the siblings. She has quite a few friends in Narnia, she is also always there for her siblings, and will always help them, even if the situation seems to be a lost cause.

Prince Caspian: He was Prince, until his uncle sent people to kill him, then he ran away to Narnia. He cares for Narnia, and wants to help it, and it's people, he also cares for Susan, deeply. He and Peter have some disagreements, but end up helping each other.

Aslan: He is the one the White Witch fears the most. He is sacraficing, and is considered the God in Narnia. He will stand by you until the end.

Jadis, the White Witch: She believes she is the Queen of Narnia, and will do anything to get/keep her throne. She makes it winter in Narnia, but never, is anyone happy. Tratiors will be turned to stone, or killed. She has two fears, that are linked together, one is the prophecy, where it says that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, will overthrow her, and will fight with Aslan, which is her second fear. Aslan.

Lauren Grant: A character of my own. You will see how her part is played in this story. She is basically evil to the Pevensies, and has to get her own way in everything, and loves to have power.

John Sanders: A character of my own. You will see how his part is played in this story. He is Laurens little puppy dog, and will do anything for her.

Alex Knight (Girl): A character of my own. You will see how her part is played in this story. She is a friend of the Pevensies, and will support them in anything, and trusts them.

Justin Height: A character of my own. You will see how his part is played in this story. A friend of the Pevensies, he is happy to go along with anything, but is also kind of a coward.

Katie Bishop: A character of my own. You will see how her part is played in this story. A random person, who is really nice and sweet, but is very accident prone.

Mr. Beys (Nick): A fun teacher, who is up for anything the kids want to do.

Miss. Avrit (Debbie): A strict teacher, who always gets Mr. Beys out of trouble. The responsible teacher.

**These are the main characters that will be in the story most.**


	2. Return to Narnia

Return of the White Witch

**(Oh yeah, I don't own anything)**

**Chapter 2: Return to Narnia.**

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, come on, you're going to be late for your trip" their mother called to them

"Coming" Peter called down, for all of them.

"Okay, bye, have fun"

On the bus to school.

"So, who do you think we're going to be put in a group with?" Lucy asked them.

"I don't know, anyone but Lauren, I can't take anymore of her, she's in all of my classes already" Susan said.

"Yeah, well I have John in my classes, always talking about her, it drives me crazy" Edmund complained.

"Well, we'll be lucky if we only get one of them, we'll be together, so we can look out for each other" Lucy spoke up.

"I agree" Peter said "Let's just have fun on this trip"

The others smiled and nodded in agreement.

School.

"Okay, students, listen up, the groups you will be put in are as follows:

Group 1: with Mrs. Light and Mr. Dane

Ronald Stuart, Mia Hughes, Bob Live, Kim Allen, Dan Karo, Phoebe Russel, Ben Hive and Julie Wonder.

You will be going to the History Museum

Group 2: with Mr. Parker and Miss.

James Ryan, Grace Stacey, Conner Stacey, Ann Panda, Joe Logan, Amanda Dark, Jake Ace and Jane Jay.

You will be going to the Science Museum

Group 3: with Mr. Beys and myself,

Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Lauren Grant, John Sanders, Alex Knight, Justin Height and Katie Bishop

You will be going to the Mythology Museum" Miss. Avrit told them

"Great, we have both Lauren and John, how are we going to enjoy ourselves now?" Edmund hissed

"Well, look, we have Alex, Justin and Katie, that's 7 against 2 if they do something out of line" Peter said, trying to be optimistic

"Yeah, and besides, at least we're together" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so" Susan agreed, smiling along with her.

"Hey, come on, unless you want to be stuck here all day" Alex called from the coach

All four of them looked at each other, and ran for the coach.

At the Mythology Museum

"And here we come to Greek Mythology." the tour guide told them. "Now, as some of you may know, the Gods drew lots, to see who would become ruler of what, Zeus drew sky so he became ruler of the sky and the heavens. Poseidon drew sea so he became ruler of the sea and all things that lived there. Hades drew Tartarus, also known as the underworld, he had power over dead souls, and guards Zeus had condemned to eternal punishment. No God became ruler of the Earth" he said as he carried on through the museum

"Oh please, anyone could just read this out of a book, it's basics" Susan whispered

"Yeah, but some people learn visually, and by doing something" Peter said, quietly.

"Oh" the guide said, in surprise I'm so sorry, someones just called me, uh, stay here, and I'll be back in a few minutes" he nodded at them all, and left them in the Greek mythology room.

"Well, I'm finding this quite interesting, how about you guys?" Miss. Avrit said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh come on, this is so boring, can we just leave" Lauren complained, getting out her mirror, for the fifth time since they'd arrived.

"Actually, I'm finding it quite interesting, it's something different for us" Katie said

"That's the spirit, we can all have some fun, if we just open our minds a little" Mr. Beys spoke up.

Suddenly, the floor, beneath them, started cracking round the edge.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, sacredly.

"Now, don't panic, this could all be part of the experience" Miss. Avrit said.

"The floor is disappearing before our eyes, and you're telling us not to panic. I highly doubt this is part of the 'experience'" she almost screamed.

"Yeah, I agree with Lauren, we should have gotten out of here when Lauren said it was boring" John said.

"What do you think is happening?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know, bu-whaaaa!"

"Susan!" Lucy shrieked

"Is she okay?" Alex asked

"Let's just get the hell out of here" Lauren said, running for the door.

The doors blocked off completely, and the floor disappeared. They soon hit the floor, and saw they were on a field.

"Where the hell are we?" Mr. Zeys asked no one in particular.

They looked around, and saw Susan getting up off the floor.

"Susan!" Peter yelled, as they ran over to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Susan said, trying to get them to stop fussing over her.

"Okay, what's going on?" Justin asked.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have brought your class here, but it's an emergency" They looked round to find Aslan, speaking to them.

"Did that Lion just talk?" Lauren asked.

"I thought Peter and I weren't allowed back" Susan said, ignoring Lauren completely.

"Desperate times" he put simply "We need you, more than you know"

"What's the emergency?" Lucy asked.

"The White Witch, she's back"

"What" Peter said, angrily

"How?" Edmund asked.

"Um, I'm sorry, but am I in some sort of hallucination?" Miss. Avrit asked.

"Well, if you are, I am too" Justin told her.

"And me" Lauren said.

"I think all of us" Alex said.

"You're not having a hallucination, none of you are." Peter told them

"Well, what other explanation is there, that this is real?" Miss. Avrit, said, almost laughing.

"This is entirely real, Debbie, the sooner you start accepting that, the better." Aslan told her.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know all of your names, Nick, Lauren, John, Katie, Alex and Justin."

The all looked shocked.

Lucy giggled.

"Now, back to why I summoned you here" Aslan turned his attention back to the Pevensies

"How was she able to come back?" Susan asked.

"Son of Adams blood" Peter said in realization

Aslan nodded.

"Remember what happened, the circle, and the witch?" Peter asked, turning to face them.

"Yeah, but who would do something that stupid?" Susan asked, in disbelief.

"They don't have any control, it's like she has some sort of power over you. You don't want to do it, but you feel you have no choice" Peter sighed.

"Well, who did it? I thought no one had access to that place" Lucy asked, confused.

"It was a son of Adam, but how many stayed?" Edmund asked.

"Quite a few, but you know, this one, who did it" Aslan told them.

"No" Susan whispered, disbelievingly. "It can't be"

"Hey, have you forgotten about us?" Lauren yelled

"Yes actually, I had" Peter said, annoyed.

"You're talking to a Lion, you can't believe this nonsense."

"Is he okay?" Susan asked, as if Laurens interruption never happened.

"The White Witch locked him up in the Dungeons, she is now back in control of Narnia"

"But it's not Winter" Lucy said, with a shred of hope.

"Not for long" he sighed in despair "Not for long"

**Hey, okay, I'm going on straight to writing another chapter, so it should be up soon. I really hope nothing like this has been done, well, there probably has been something simmalar, but hopefully not exactly like this.**

**Hope you like it so far.**


	3. The Pevensies are back

Return of the White Witch.

**I don't own... *cries* I don't like these things!!**

**Chapter 3: The Pevensies are back.**

The word that the Pevensies were back spread quickly throughout Narnia. Everyone was high-spirited that the Kings and Queens were back to help them. That was until, they found out there were a few extras that had also come along.

The Narnians didn't like the fact that people from another world, had come into theirs, when they knew nothing about it, or them. Sure, that's what happened with Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, but they saved Narnia, more than once.

Aslan explained to them, that while, and maybe even after Caspian is released, they would be the rulers of Narnia.

"Look, it's not like we wanted them to come with us" Susan was currently arguing with a centaur.

"Hey, we're right here!" Lauren said.

They are, now, in Mr. Tumnus old home, which had been re-done, for animals to shelter themselves there, now that the white witch is back, there is no hiding, she's taking no prisoners, she wants revenge.

"Sorry, but you've done nothing but complain since we've gotten here, do you even believe this is happening?" Susan asked

"I am in a dream, a very weird dream, and it's a dream which I've never had before" Lauren replied

Lucy walked up to Lauren and pinched her.

"OUCH! HEY!" She yelled, in pain. "You little-"

"Hey, you felt pain, which means you can't be dreaming" Peter said.

"That's going to leave a mark" she glared at Lucy.

"Yeah, that's the most terrible thing going on at the moment" Alex rolled her eyes.

They all looked at her.

"Well, I don't know much about this world, but if we're not hallucinating, and this isn't a dream, then it has to be real, right?" she looked at them. They nodded in agreement "And this White Witch person sounds awful, and she's worried about a little bruise"

"So, you believe us?" Peter asked, in astonishment.

Alex nodded.

"Good, the more believers we have, the better" Aslan said.

"How come?" Lucy asked.

"People who don't believe, are more of a victim to the White Witch, she can use them, because they don't think any of it is real, they'll do anything she wishes"

"I'm not that stupid, even in my sleep" Lauren sneered.

"And, you agree with Lauren?" Aslan asked John.

"Of course I do" he said, as if it was a ridiculous assumption that he didn't.

"Very well then, what about Debbie and Nick, do you believe?"

"It's going to take a bit more convincing, how do we know this isn't just some trick?" Debbie asked.

"Oh come on, who cares, it's the adventure, if it's real, I'll accept it, the Pevenises are usually trustworthy, and more so, usually right" Nick said, aiming the last bit at Susan.

"Come to the window, quick" A dwarf called

They all went rushing to the window, and saw that everything was being iced over.

"This isn't good, she's gaining more power" a centaur said.

"What do we do?" Edmund asked

"We form a plan, to defeat the white witch, now and forever" Aslan told them.

"So, what do we do?" Justin asked, talking about himself, Alex, Lauren, John, Katie, Debbie and Nick.

"That depends, do you want to help?" Aslan asked them.

"I do" Alex told them.

"Why not" Nick agreed.

"No thank you!" Lauren refused.

"I'm sticking with Lauren" John said.

Everyone in the room, mentally, rolled their eyes.

"Um, I'd like to help, if possible" Katie said, shyly.

"Like I said, I want more proof, and then some to state none of us will get hurt" Debbie told them

"Well, we're helping regardless, except from, maybe, Lucy" Peter told them

"Why not me?" Lucy asked.

"You have the tonic to save peoples lives Lucy, if she got a hold of you, she would take it from you" Edmund told her.

"But I don't like the fact you're out their fighting, and I'm sitting around doing nothing, it makes me feel guilty" she replied, sadly.

"You may feel that now" Susan started "But imagine if one of us got hurt, you can save our lives"

Lucy smiled, nodding in agreement "I don't want you to get hurt, but I guess that's true"

"Excuse me, but I believe you just said that you'll be going, regardless, of whether it's dangerous or not" Debbie said, obviously not done with the conversation.

"We can't just, not help, it's not right, we promised we'd help protect Narnia whenever we could, and that's what we're going to do" Edmund told her.

"Who said you had to help?" she asked "You've never even been here before"

_Knock Knock _

Everyone turned towards the door.

"I would let myself in, but my hands are quite full" That's my wife, let her in, one of the beavers called out.

"It's not them, they, unfortunately, died, the wife was Mrs. Beaver's sister" Aslan explained to them.

"Oh, thank you, it's gotten quite chilly out there, you know. Now, I think I have everything." She passed out their clothing to them. "You may have your equipment when you are changed" she told them.

The Pevenises went to get changed. Not that they had much of a choice.

"What equipment?" Lauren asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, oh, I'm sorry, what's your name?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Darling, this is Lauren, John, Alex, Justin and Katie. They were brought here along with the Pevensies"

"Oh, nice to meet you" Mrs. Beaver said.

"Can I have my stuff now?" Lucy asked, as she came running to her.

"Slow down, little one. You will be given your equipment at the same time as your brothers and sisters" Aslan told her.

"Alright."

Just then Peter, Susan and Edmund came into the room.

"What are you wearing? You look like you're dressed for battle" John said.

"You may have your things now" Aslan told them, ignoring John completely. "We should go outside to do this"

The Pevensies looked at him, confused.

"This will be done properly, which means we need space." They shrugged, and everyone started following him.

"I'm not going outside in that weather" Lauren told them.

"That's fine, you can stay here, I'm sure John will stay with you" Lucy smiled, before following the others.

"On the other hand, it's just a bit of snow, and ice" she faked a smile, and followed the others. "Oh my God, it's freezing!"

"What's God?" One of the Centaurs asked another.

He shrugged "No idea" he said, both looking at Lauren, like she had lost her mind.

"Now, I know we can't do this at Cair Paravel , but here is as good a place as any."

"What's going on?" Justin asked, curiously.

Aslan laughed "You'll see"

The Narnians and humans all gathered round to watch the procession take place.

"Queen Lucy, the Valiant, I present you with this tonic and dagger, as you know the tonic is to help people live, however, the dagger, it has now had a spell enchanted on it. If you are ever in, any, trouble, the dagger senses evil, it will warn you" Aslan explained to her.

"Thank you Aslan" Lucy said, timidly, stepping back in line, with her brothers and sisters.

"Queen?" Lauren whispered

John shrugged.

"King Edmund, the Just" Edmund stepped forward "I present you with this sword and shield. The shield has a spell cast on it, like Lucy's dagger had, however, this is stronger, and will help you more than you may realize."

"Thank you Aslan" Edmund said, in awe of what Aslan and the Narnians had done to his shield. He stepped back in line.

"High Queen Susan, the Gentle" Susan stepped forward "I present you with this bow and arrow. The arrows were already made to shoot the target, the bow has now been made to give the arrow more power on it's journey, thus, killing more enemies."

"Thank you Aslan" Susan said, softly, stepping back into line

"High King Peter, the Magnificent" Peter stepped forward "I present you with your sword and shield, take the sword out" he instructed. Peter did as he asked. "Your sword is now part of your defence, if someone attacks you, the sword is tough enough to even break there's. Your shield, is, as always has been, your main defender, however, like Lucy's dagger, it will always warn you when it senses danger"

"Thank you, Aslan" Peter said, confidently, putting the sword back into it's holder, stepping back into line.

Once they were all in place, they bowed to Aslan.

"Rise" he told them, they did.

"Narnians, behold, your King and Queen, High King and High Queen of Narnia"

They all burst into applause.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." Aslan finished.

**Hey, thanks so much to everyone who's reading, I really hope you're enjoying it so far! ******** I should have the next chapter up soon. But I also do another story, so I'll be updating that one too, but it should be up fairly soon! ********, if it's not, just nag me! Ha-ha.**


	4. Laurens Betrayal

Return of the White Witch.

**Yeah, I don't own...unfortunately *humph***

**Chapter 4: Laurens Betrayal**

With Lauren and John. 

"Those Kings and Queens, it can't be" Lauren was currently rambling walking around the forests.

"I know, it should be you" John said, by her side in an instant, as usual.

'_I don't like this guy, but he's agreeing with me...I'll keep him, for now" _Lauren thought.

"Of course it should be me, no one else is fit to be in that kind of power"

"I completely agree" John said, happy that Lauren was finally talking to him.

With the Pevensies, Alex, Justin and Katie.

"You realize Laurens, so, jealous right now" Alex told them.

"Probably, but that's her problem" Peter said, looking back at her. "What's up with John, really? What does he see in her?"

"He's liked her, since we were in junior school" Susan told Peter "Remember when he started hanging round her?"

"I remember, I was actually friends with John, and Laurens all he would talk about" Justin said.

"Either way, do you think we should worry about her?" Edmund asked "The White Witch may get a hold of her, and I really don't think Lauren would feel that guilty about turning us in, for a chance of becoming royalty"

"I agree with Edmund, she could be a problem" Susan said.

"She doesn't even believe she's here" Alex told them.

"Maybe so, but even in a dream, I think she'd be all too willing to betray us" Lucy said.

"How did it happen" Katie asked. They all turned to her "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I was just curious, how did you come across this place? Become Kings and Queens of Narnia?"

"You're not being rude, Katie, it's a perfectly reasonable question" Susan told her

"Yeah, I'd be curious if it didn't happen first hand" Edmund agreed.

"So, you really want to know?" Lucy asked, looking at all of them.

They nodded their heads, eagerly.

They laughed

"Alright then" Peter started. "Well, you remember the war?"

"Yeah" they answered.

"Well, our parents sent us away to an old professor's house. Nice guy-"

"House-keeper is an entirely different story" Edmund grumbled

Peter was about to continue, "Well I have to agree with you there" they laughed "Well, anyway, it was raining one day, so we decided to play hide and seek. Lucy, you may want to take over from here" Lucy smiled, with enthusiasm.

Alex, Justin and Katie were a great audience, they had shocked faces, nearly, all the way through, unless it was sympathy for Aslan, scowling at Edmund, which Lucy added in that he was forgiven completely

They told them about what happened with Caspian too.

"So, Aslan, he came back from the dead?" Alex asked, in astonishment.

"No matter how much time you spend here, the time always remains the same in our world?" Justin asked, with just as much astonishment.

"You fought for Narnia, when they needed you, twice, that's so cool." Katie said, with a new sense of pride she felt for the Pevensies.

With Lauren and John

"Them Pevensies think there so great, so brave, so smart, well, I wonder how they'd feel if they got their crown taken away from them" Lauren sneered

"How are you going to do that, Lauren?" John asked.

"I'm going to find the White Witch, tell her that the Pevensies are back" Lauren smiled at her brilliant plan.

"Right, good idea" John praised "What do you think she'll do?"

"Well, she'll obviously get rid of the Pevensies, and then she'll have to give me some praise, I'll make a wager with her, a crown, for the information, she'll never refuse"

"I thought, you thought, this was all a dream?"

"Well if it is, no one will get hurt"

"And if it isn't?"

"Well, that's life." She finished, walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" John asked.

"To find the White Witch"

"I'll come with you"

"NO, I mean, no, you need to stay here and, well, warn the others that I've gone, when they notice though, they're bound to come after me, leading them straight to the White Witch" Lauren said.

"Oh, of course, great idea"

She smiled relieved _'Thank goodness he bought that, I don't need him embarrassing me in front of the Queen, I mean, honestly.'_

An hour later

"Hey, has anyone seen Lauren?" Susan asked.

"You mean 'Has anyone heard her?'" Alex corrected.

Peter chucked. "Um" he started "No actually, to both" his eyes widened "Where has she gone?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

"I don't know, she's disappeared" Lucy informed. She had just been looking around the places in the forest, which they were allowed to go. (Some places had been restricted because of the trees).

"I looked around the other side, she's not there either" Edmund said, as he was walking back.

Peter looked around for a second, and found who he was looking for

"John, where's Lauren?" he asked, in a demanding tone.

"I-I don't know" he stammered, the more he thought about the plan, the more he didn't like the idea.

"You're always with her, you must know where she is" Alex said.

"Well, I don't" he said stubbornly.

"John, has she gone after the White Witch?" Susan asked, more softly.

"I-well-I" he stammered, looking for the right words.

"John, do you know what will happen to Narnia, if she finds the White Witch?" Peter asked "What she will do to her?"

John was suddenly interested in what Peter had to say.

"John, Narnia, won't be what it was like when we came, do you remember, it was green, sunny, and happy. If she takes over, it will be always winter, but never Christmas, if she takes over, every Narnian will fear for their life, she won't take any prisoners this time." He told him. "And to Lauren, Edmund will explain"

"Were you listening, when we were saying about what happened, when I betrayed my brother and sisters?" Edmund asked.

John nodded.

"Well, first, she's really nice, so she'll get you to come back to her, she promises you the things you'll want. Then, you go back, she tries to act the same, but she can't restrain herself. She locked me up, I saw people turned to stone before my eyes, I got hit by her, I got hurt because of it, Aslan nearly got killed because of it, and I, myself, nearly died because of it" Edmund told him.

"How did you nearly die?" John asked.

"I was lucky not to get killed before, a traitor has to give his or her blood, or Narnia will come crumbling down. Aslan took my place before, because he had done nothing wrong, in the deep magic, it said that if someone did that, even death would be overcome. However, when Peter told me to get out, that there were too many to fight, I was about to listen, but I saw the White Witch going for Peter, and I had seen too much of people being turned to stone, so I cut her wand in half...and she stabbed me with it. If Lucy hadn't of gotten that tonic, I don't even know if I would be here right now" Edmund explained.

"Is that what she'll do to Lauren?" John asked.

"We don't know, look, we may not like her, but we don't want her, either on the White Witches side, or killed" Peter told him.

John nodded "She went to find the White Witch" he told them.

Peter nodded, and they started moving, preparing to go after her.

"Wait!"

They all turned back to John.

"She wants you to go after her" he explained "She said, that if I stayed here, and told you guys, you would go after her, leading you straight to the White Witch, not prepared for battle, when she would be"

"What do we do?" Susan asked "We can't just let her go"

"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into" Lucy said.

"Well, we know now, and we'll be prepared" Alex started "Maybe, we could try"

Peter shook his head "No, too dangerous, we have to come up with a plan"

"What about Caspian?" Susan asked

"What about him?" Katie asked

"Well, he's locked up too, will we save him?"

They could see pleading and hope in her eyes.

"Of course we will, he may have released her, but we don't even know why, he may not have meant to, and until we do, we assume that he did it by accident" Peter told them.

Susan sent him a silent 'thank you'.

"Um, so what are we going to do about Lauren? We can't let her go, if she dies, what will I tell her parents?" Debbie asked.

They all looked at her, as if she were mad.

"Well, she's not my favourite student in the world, alright" She admitted.

"Either way" Nick stepped in "Regardless of whether we like her or not, we have to help her"

"Excuse me, but we have some information, we think you need to know, before you go saving this, Lauren, girl" a Narnian creature said.

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

"Well, as you know, everything has an end, even the White Witch, believe it or not, but, it's said, that when the White Witch dies, someone else is meant to take her place, in spreading evil throughout Narnia, whether she's in power or not" he told them.

"And you think Lauren could be this person?" Justin asked.

"Indeed. But, the White Witch will either kill her, so she can remain in power, and let evil die with her" Johns eyes widened with terror "But that is very unlikely" he added quickly. "She will probably take Lauren on, train her, use her, and prepare her."

"So, what do we do?" Katie asked, gaining more confidence.

"We try to stop the White Witch, try to warn Lauren, she won't want this" John tried to persuade people.

"John, why did Lauren go looking for the White Witch?" Susan asked.

"Well, because, she wanted power, to be royalty. But she said it was a dream, and that if it was, it's not real"

"And if it wasn't?" Alex asked.

"She said 'That's life'" he told them.

"Does she know that the White Witch can and, if she ever got the chance, kill us?" Susan asked.

John sat back down in defeat "Actually, she was counting on it"

**Hey, chapter 4 is up, okay, so I finished the chapter for my other story earlier than I expected, so I decided to get on with this one :D. **

**(It's not tomorrow (for me) by the way, lol, in case you were confused about why I said earlier (it's 12:34 am lol :))**

**Hope you like it!**


	5. Lauren, and the White Witch

Return of the White Witch.

**Yeah, I don't own...unfortunately *humph***

**Chapter 5: Lauren, and the White Witch.**

'_The Pevensies, royalty, I still can't get my head around it, how can they be, they didn't want power, fame, glory, and yet, they got. Yet, I've wanted it since, well, birth, how is it fair?' _

Lauren had been thinking this over and over since she left the others. She remembered where Cair Paravel was from the description they gave when they were talking about how they came to Narnia. She was hoping that it had been re-built. She realized, a few miles back, that it had. She couldn't have been more relieved.

'_The White Witch will love me for this, she'll praise me, she'll give me whatever I want, with the information I have, I deserve it, I don't care if she locks me up in the dungeon, she'll just have to go to battle un-prepared, that'll teach her'_

By now, Lauren had reached the castle grounds. She saw stone figures, and from what she had heard, she knew they would have been alive at some point. She felt a pang of guilt of what she was about to do, but she let it pass.

"Who's there?" a hoarse voice called out.

"My name is Lauren Grant, I have some important information for the Queen" Lauren told the voice.

"What information?" the voice asked.

"That's for her to know"

"Let her in" Lauren heard a female voice, she assumed was the Queen.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Lauren walked through, without a moment's hesitation.

She kept walking, until she saw the Queen, sitting on her throne, it was freezing in the room, but Lauren didn't let that put her off.

"You said you have some information for me" The White Witch started.

"Yes, I do" Lauren stated.

"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm not going to tell you for nothing, I want something in return, I'm not just going to give free information" Lauren said, confidently, bordering on, just plain, cocky.

"Well, what would you like?" She asked.

"I want power, I want to be royalty, I want control" Lauren stated her demands.

"Is your information worth this much? It's an awful lot to ask"

"It's worth more than you know"

"Okay, and if I agree, how will I know that you'll tell me?" The White Witch asked.

"If I tell you, how do I know you won't just back out?" Lauren retorted.

The White Witch smiled.

"You know, Lauren, you remind me of myself when I was younger"

"Really?" Lauren asked, unsure.

"Yes, I wanted what you wanted, and I got it, do you know how I got it?"

Lauren shook her head.

"There was another witch, before me, she passed my wand down to me, before that Son of Adam broke it" She sneered.

Lauren assumed she was talking about Edmund or Peter.

"She trained me, to become what I am now, she never got the chance, but she knew, if I made it, then all others after me would make it, because it would all ready, to pass on to them"

"What's this got to do with me?" Lauren asked.

"If you give me the information, I'll train you, prepare you"

"How do I know this isn't just a lie?" Lauren asked.

"So un-trusting, you have to trust, at least, a few people in life for you to get what you want"

"Okay, so, train me, and I'll tell you" Lauren said

The White Witch laughed.

"It takes years to train someone, you tell me your information, and I promise, I'll train you, even if it's just something that's useless to me, like I said, I see parts of you in me, outstanding how much"

"Okay" Lauren agreed "Well, I am obviously a human, and didn't know about this world, before today, Aslan brought me here"

"Why would Aslan bring you here?" she asked, suspiciously and disbelievingly.

"Well, he only meant to bring the Pevensies, but ended up bringing me and some other humans." Lauren explained.

"Loosing his touch I see" She smirked.

"No, he said that because you were back, he didn't want to take his time making sure everyone was out of the room, well, that's what I think he meant by it" Lauren told her.

"Okay, so, you're information is?"

Lauren let out a frustrated sigh. "I just told you, the Pevensies, you know, the Kings and Queens of Narnia, the people who will fight for Narnia, the people who want to see you dead, they're back" Lauren told her.

"Fight?"

"Yes fight, you think they're going to let you have your throne back without one, you have another thing coming."

"I see"

"Now, my training" Lauren said, willing and ready.

"Lauren, you just told me there would be a fight, a war would be a better term, I need to prepare"

"What about me?" Lauren asked.

"You can just, wait here until I'm back, my guards will keep you fed and watered"

"I want to help"

"Oh, no, no, no. You betrayed your friends, I don't know whether they want your life, knowing the Pevensies, probably not, but I can't risk anyone else getting to you, understand?"

Lauren nodded, now letting that guilty feeling spread through her.

"Good girl, I'll be back as soon as possible" she promised. "If you want company, other than my guards, there's a person down in the dungeons, if you would like to talk to him"

"Thanks" Lauren said, trying to remain confident.

"Oh, by any chance, you didn't happen to hear anything else, any, advantages they may have, weapons, or anything?"

Lauren hesitated, but only for a moment "No, none that I am aware of"

The White Witch nodded in gratitude, before she left.

'_Oh God, what have I done?'_

**Hey, sorry it's short, but it's another chapter, and you get a glimpse of the White Witch, and that apparently Lauren has a conscience!**

**Hope you liked it! **

**(Is now 01:36am..I have school tomorrow...oops, lol)**


	6. What do we do?

Return of the White Witch.

**Yeah, I don't own...not fair! **

**It will carry on from where we left them.**

**Chapter 6: What do we do??**

"She was counting on us being killed?" Edmund asked, sarcastically.

"She wasn't in the right frame of mind, she was, just, jealous, of you guys"

"And look where her jealousy has gotten her. The White Witch is probably on her way here, or at least preparing for what's to come" Alex said, angrily.

"What if she is on her way here?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone, listen up. I don't know if you all know, but Lauren has disappeared." Everyone started whispering, in fear. "She's gone to the White Witch, we don't know how long it has been since she's been there, but in case she's gotten there already, and told the White Witch where we are, we need to get going" Peter called out, he was currently standing on a chair, to get peoples attention.

"And if she hasn't told the White Witch where we are?" Katie asked.

"Better safe than sorry" Peter answered.

Immediately, people started packing up their things. Only things they thought they would need, they didn't know where they would be going, they didn't want to pack too heavy, but also didn't want it to be the case where they didn't pack something they would have needed.

"We need some jackets, these clothes are for the summer" Susan said, being practical.

"She's right, what did we do with out coats, the first time we came here?" Peter asked.

"I think we just left them by that waterfall" Lucy said.

"I think mine was in Cair Paravel, but she obviously got rid of it." Edmund said.

"That's okay, we have some winter clothes for you, and your friends" Mrs. Beaver told them "Come along, now" she said, wanting them to follow her.

"Thank you Mrs. Beaver" Susan said, once they had all gotten their coats.

"That's quite alright, dear."

"Where did you get them from?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"Well, the ones that you and your brothers and sister are wearing, are actually yours, but I had to change them a bit, you've grown since the last time you came to Narnia" she chuckled.

"What about ours?" Alex asked.

"Well, I'm quite handy with making these sorts of things, I guess I made them, just in case, you never know what will happen here"

On the Journey

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Katie whispered.

"I'll ask" Alex told them.

She walked a bit faster to catch up with the four of them, but caught up pretty quick

"Hey, do you, guys, know where we're going?"

"A safe place, as far away as possible from where we were" Peter told her. "We'll probably have to stay in some part of the forest over night; we need all of our strength."

"How do we know that the place we pick will be safe?" Alex asked.

"We know the right places, don't worry about it" Edmund reassured her.

"So, once we've slept, then where will we be going?"

"Probably where we started it, obviously won't look the same under the snow but, it's the safest place for us to go" Peter said.

"How come?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Well, there are no trees there, for one thing. Also, if we make that territory our own, the White Witch won't dare come near, because there will be too many of us, whereas if we were in the forest with so many trees, we would all be scattered, giving her an advantage. Also, she's terrified of Aslan, wherever, we'll be alright" he smiled, reassuringly.

"Thanks" she said, and went back to tell Katie.

The Forest.

"I think this would be a good place for us to sleep tonight. We will be able to see danger coming, from there; however, they won't be able to see us back"

"Why's that?" Debbie asked.

"They just won't notice it, we notice it because we're in a small space, it's easier for us to notice, a dwarf would have to come directly over to see through it, taller people would be the main ones not to notice, and if they do come, and they see, the dwarfs I mean, we can easily capture them" he told her.

"So, nothing magical?" she asked.

"Nope, nothing magical about it at all"

After everything had got settled down, they decided to call it a night. Susan, however, couldn't seem to get to sleep.

Susan sighed, considering it was dead silent, it was rather loud.

"Susan, you awake?" She recognised the voice being Peters.

"Yeah, I'm awake" she answered him

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she sighed again, knowing she couldn't lie to him, he'd known her, her whole life. "I've just been thinking about Caspian is all"

"What about him?" he asked, moving closer, trying to comfort her.

Susan suddenly sat up "What if he did it on purpose? Let the White Witch free? And if he did, why would he do it? It doesn't make any sense. He had to have known what he was doing, why did he even go back down there, when he knew her presence would be with him, reaching out to him. He had to have known she would lock him up, possibly even kill him, what would make him do such a thing as to let her out? I mean, it could have been an accident, and it, like you said, was just too tempting to say no. But, I don't know, I'm driving myself crazy" Susan said, having a hard time with keeping her voice to a whisper, and not to wake anyone with her worries.

"Susan, don't assume these things, I know it's hard, but don't assume something you don't know for a fact. He could have done it against his wishes, or, he may have done it on purpose, and if he did, we have to assume he had a hell of a good reason for it, Caspian, the Caspian we left to rule Narnia, cared for it, and he wouldn't do something like this, because of some stupid reason"

"What if the pressure of keeping Narnia in order, the pressure of having to take care of it, got too much for him, and he let her out, so she could take control, so he wouldn't have to feel it? What if it all just got too much for him?"

"It, very well, may have, it's a lot of responsibility for one person to handle alone"

"So why didn't he ask someone to help him?"

"Maybe there was no one he could trust well enough to help him."

"Then why didn't he call us back?"

"We weren't even allowed back to Narnia before all this happened, remember?"

"Edmund and Lucy then."

"Maybe he didn't want to bring them back, out of an unnecessary reason, though, you know Caspian, and he has quite a bit of pride"

"Not so much he would bring _her _back" she sneered at the word.

"I know, I know. Susan, don't worry about it, when we find him, and save him, which I promise we will, then he will give us a damn good explanation, I promise"

She smiled "Thanks"

"No problem, now get some sleep. I wasn't kidding when I said we needed to have all of our strength for tomorrow."

Susan laughed a bit "Are we really going back to the place we came?"

"We fought there before, and won, why not try it again?"

"We fought somewhere else before, and won there too, with the right people leading, you realize we can win anywhere, right?"

"Don't get too cocky, Susan" he smiled "If this is going to be our last battle in Narnia, I want to make sure we win, and that there is no way in hell that _Witch_ will ever be able to return"

"I guess you're right, but how are we going to do that?"

"We'll figure something out, I don't care how long it takes, I want to make sure Narnia will always be safe"

Susan smiled "So, what about Lauren?"

"We'll have to see, she can either voluntarily go back to England, or we'll drag her by her hair, I think she'll choose the first. _Just imagine what it would do to her hair." _Peter said, imitating her.

"Yeah, I think I agree, unless the White Witch did actually give her the chance to be royalty, they could be training, preparing her right now, it's like they were destined to find each other, really"

"Yeah, kind of evil if you think about it, not just them, but fate"

"Maybe it's testing us, see what we will do to protect Narnia, even if it means turning against one of our own"

"I don't like to think about it that way, I say we all have a choice, and fate shouldn't be destined to choose for us"

"Interesting."

"Now, seriously, let's get some sleep, otherwise everyone's going to hate us tomorrow, while we're secretly plotting ways to kill them for waking us!"

"Alright, night Peter"

"Night Susan"

Morning After

"I think we should get a plan sorted before we go any further" Edmund suggested.

"I agree, we need to know exactly what's going to happen, be prepared for anything and everything, not let anything take us by surprise" Peter said, agreeing with his brother.

"Very good idea, what were you thinking of?" Aslan asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, I've been thinking this through, and I have no plan forming in my head, we could either take her by surprise at Cair Paravel, which wouldn't be much good now, considering Lauren told her we were here, and planning to fight. We could wait for her to find us, but that would mean her being just as over-prepared as us. Or, we could do what we did last time, and just go at equal force, but we had advantages then, that we don't have now" Peter said.

"And what were them advantages?" Aslan asked.

"Well, we humans will get really cold, numbing us, distracting us; we need our thoughts to be on one thing, and one thing only during that time. Also, because we will get cold, we'll have to wear some form of coat, which will slow us down, with our armour as well, it's just extra weight" he told him.

"Why don't you try to put all the emotions you are feeling, including the cold, and put it into your determination to defeat the White Witch?" Aslan suggested.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a Lion, you have fur, us humans have skin, skin which doesn't hold much of a barrier against the cold" Lucy joked.

Everyone smiled.

"She's right though" Justin agreed.

"Peter, take off your jacket" Aslan ordered.

Peter raised an eye-brow, but did as he was told. He felt the coldness immediately, he wanted to put his jacket back on, but he knew there was a purpose for this '_Well, there'd better be!'_ Peter thought.

"What do you feel?"

Peter was about to answer

"Apart from cold" Aslan said, cutting him off.

"Fine, annoyed"

"Why are you annoyed?"

"You mean aside from the fact that I have just taken my coat off, when it was my only way of getting any warmth, whatsoever?" Peter asked, sarcastically.

Aslan chuckled, in amusement, for a second. "Now, take that emotion, and connect it with the hatred you have for the White Witch" he instructed.

Peter did just that, he felt himself getting a tiny bit warmer, thinking of her, hatred boiling his blood.

"Now, think of ways you could defeat her"

His adrenalin ran faster and faster with each thought, none actually possible, but he mused himself with the thoughts, before he realized, he wasn't feeling the cold.

"The adrenalin rush, when you're fighting, will keep you from feeling the cold, and it will last until the fight is over, after that, you will need your coat and maybe a few extra layers" Aslan smiled, triumphantly.

"You mean like now?" he asked.

Aslan laughed "Yes, sorry, you must be feeling it now, I probably should have warned you"

"Just, a bit, late" Peter said.

Again, Aslan was chuckling with amusement of Peter's annoyance. "Save it for the Witch Peter"

Peter grumbled, and put his coat back on.

"Anyway, what are we going to do? I think that question has gone through our minds, at least, once" Peter said, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"Well, what is everyone skilled at?" Debbie asked.

"Sword fighting" Peter answered "And I know so many Narnians here are too.

"Same with archery" Susan answered.

"I heal people, I won't be much use until after the fight" Lucy told her.

"I'm also pretty good with sword fighting" Edmund said.

"Aslan?" Debbie asked.

"Um, Debbie, Aslan can fight, heal, and can stare danger in the face a million times over, and won't flinch once" Lucy answered.

Aslan held his head proudly at the compliment, and silently thanked Lucy, with the nod of his head.

"So, Peter, you are High King, yes?" Nick asked, thinking he knew where Debbie was going with this.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

From there, they started forming a plan of what they could do. Everyone had a part to play, everyone contributed, and everyone was confident it would work.

"It's brilliant" Edmund said, amazed

"It's flawless" Susan agreed.

"It's nearly time" Peter finished.

Everyone looked at him, silently agreeing, it wouldn't be long, before they would have to fight the White Witch, once more, and hopefully, never again.

**Hey, I want to say thank you so much for the reviews, they always make me smile. Thank you to everyone who is reading! That also puts a smile on my face.**

**Hope you like it so far**


	7. The Dungeons

Return of the White Witch.

**Yeah, I don't own...I think people know this by now.**

**Chapter 7: The Dungeons.**

Prince Caspian had been kept in the dungeons since he released the White Witch from her imprisonment. And it was hell.

'_Why did I release her? It was so stupid, I had a choice, everyone has a choice in what they do, so why did I feel like I didn't have one? Yes, Narnia was hard for one person to deal with by themselves, but that's no reason to let the one person out of imprisonment, who was put in there because she destroyed Narnias spirit. Oh, I'm so stupid, what the hell have I done?'_

Suddenly he heard someone walking down the stairs.

'_Oh no, it's her, she's going to come down here and remind me that it's my fault that Narnia is in such peril again, I can't bare it anymore.' _Caspian regretted.

"Hello?" a voice called out

'_Wait a second, that doesn't sound like the witch...what's going on here?'_

"Hello?" the voice called out again.

"Who's there?" Caspian demanded.

"My names Lauren" she said, following the voice. "What's yours?"

"Caspian" he answered, shortly.

"Oh, the one who let the White Witch out?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going, it was like a maze in the dungeons.

"Don't remind me" he said, bitterly.

"You don't seem very happy"

"Of course I'm not happy" Caspian yelled "Have you met the witch?" he asked.

"Yes, I have, she seems, okay" she said, hesitating for a moment.

"Obviously, you haven't seen her true colours" Caspian sneered.

"Why don't you tell me about her" Lauren said, wanting to find him

"Come here, and I'll tell you" Caspian said, only because he wanted to warn her of the chaos and peril she would bring upon Narnia.

"Where are you?" she asked.

Caspian sighed "What does it look like around you?" he asked.

"Um, like a dungeon, and there are cells, empty cells"

"You're close, there's no one around me in the cells, they're all in farther ones"

"Why's that?"

"Ask the witch, if you want to talk to her after what I'm about to tell you"

Lauren shivered in fear, she had no idea what this witch was capable of, and she's given her so much information, she won't care about the agreement, she'll do whatever she wants with her. Lauren just realized this, and worse, she regrets having coming here at all.

'_Why am I so stupid, I shouldn't have left the others, and all because I was a little jealous, what the hell was I thinking? I know what I was thinking; I was thinking about fame and glory and being royalty, selfish. I'd give it all up, just to be with the others again, or at least to warn them. Hopefully John has done that. And hopefully he didn't want to come, or at least have thought of a plan.' _Lauren thought as she was approaching Caspian's cell.

When she saw him, he was sitting down, on the floor; he looked cut and bruised, like he hadn't been out for weeks. He looked worn out, but still prepared to fight if necessary.

"Hi" Lauren started, not sure what to say.

"Hello Lauren"

"So, why did you let the witch out?" Lauren asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's something that was above my power, my will power, and my strength. The White Witch had been imprisoned for so long, that it was bound to happen, and she would get me to do it any way she knew how." Caspian explained.

"What was that?" Lauren asked, curious.

"I'll tell you later. I assume you came with the Pevensies?" Caspian asked.

Lauren nodded.

"Thought so, and I assume you heard all about the White Witch, and thought she could give you power over others, being known by all around you, being able to command all those around you, correct?"

Lauren nodded again, in shame.

Caspian nodded. "So, you want to know what the White Witch is really like?"

"Yes, I do" Lauren said, confidently and firmly.

"Alright then. The White Witch, the 'Queen of Narnia', that's a lie"

"How is it a lie" Lauren asked, confused. "Everyone seems to fear her, and knows her as the Queen"

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, because she has power, and people fear her, that's the only reason she has that place, that title" Caspian explained.

"So, who are the true Kings and Queens of Narnia?" Lauren asked "I know Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are High King, High Queen, King and Queen, but they're not always here, are they?" Lauren asked, it was a completely different world, she didn't know how things worked around here, apart from what she had over heard from the Pevensies.

"Yes, they are Kings and Queens of Narnia, and always will be, no matter what happens, they have done a lot for this world, and that will always be remembered, and they will always be welcome and known as the Kings and Queens. However, no, they are not always here, when they are in your world, I take over and am equal to them" Caspian explained.

"So, why don't they stay here?" Lauren asked.

"Because, one day, they didn't mean too, but they came across the way that lead them home-"

"Yes, I think I remember them talking about this" Lauren cut in.

"Yes, well up until that point, they were going to stay. They came back, and fought a battle, and Peter and Susan were told they weren't allowed to return"

"Yeah, they mentioned that too"

"So, why are you asking?"

"I guess to see if it was all true"

"The Pevensies don't lie, even if you are in the most dangerous of situations, the one thing you can count on them for, is honesty, you shouldn't doubt them"

"Oh, okay." Lauren said "We've gotten off topic, tell me more about the White Witch"

"Okay, like I said, she's the 'Queen of Narnia'. She thinks that people will do as she says if she demands it, and if they don't, they get turned to stone, now she doesn't care about that, she may have, but Edmund broke the wand she used. Now, she imprisons them here, or she kills them"

"Kill?" Lauren winced.

"Yes, kill. The White Witch doesn't care about anything whatsoever. Now, she wants revenge, on the Pevensies, and on Aslan"

Lauren had a look of terror in her eyes.

"You look scared; didn't they tell you any of this?" Caspian looked confused.

"Well, yes, pretty much, I just chose not to listen" she admitted.

"So, what happened when you got here?" Caspian asked.

"Well, I told her my demands, for information, before this, she didn't know the Pevensies had returned"

"Really?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious is all, any way; I interrupted, sorry about that, carry on"

"Right, well I told her my demands, like you said, royalty, being able to command, be royalty, things like that. And I told her the Pevensies were back." Lauren said.

"I see"

"She said she saw some of herself in me, and she said she would train me, but I don't want to kill! I can't do that, I refuse to do that, do you think she'll make me? Or kill me if I don't?" Lauren asked, frantically. All her worries and panic coming to the surface.

"Most likely, yes" Caspian said.

"I don't want to" Lauren said, almost in tears.

"Lauren, when you spoke to the White Witch, did you know where the Pevensies were, when you left?" Caspian asked.

Lauren nodded.

"Did she ask?"

She nodded, again.

"Did you tell her?"

Lauren shook her head 'no'

"Lauren, look at me" Caspian ordered. She did as he asked.

"Go find them, they've moved by now, but you have to go find them. It's essential. They couldn't have gotten too far; they've probably slept as well."

Lauren shook her head "They'll hate me, I'm a traitor"

"You're not yet. You just told her they were here, nothing else."

Lauren looked up, hopefully. "You sure?"

"I'm positive, I know the Pevensies, and they will listen to your explanation"

Lauren nodded and got up, and started walking out of the dungeons.

"Hey, why did you let her out?" Lauren asked.

Caspian sighed "She told me that if I didn't, and she found a way out herself, she would use all her power, which is a lot, to bring Susan back here, and make me watch her kill her in the most frightening and painful way possible. I couldn't let that happen"

"I'll tell the others why you did it" Lauren promised

Caspian nodded a silent thank you.

She was about to walk out.

"Oh, Lauren" Caspian called.

Lauren came back.

"Tell Susan, and the others, I'm sorry, I know it won't make up for what I have done, what I did was terrible, but I couldn't let that happen to Susan, I just couldn't, not if I could have prevented it" Caspian said.

"I will" Lauren told him

"Thank you" Caspian said, genuinely

"I wish I could let you out" Lauren said, feeling guilty for leaving him here.

"You can't, only the White Witch or Aslan can let me out. The White Witch won't let me out, unless she wants me to join in fighting with her. And Aslan, well, I don't deserve to be let out, what I did, it's unforgivable"

"I don't think Susan or the Pevensies will think so" Lauren told him.

"That may be so, but the Narnians, I shouldn't have put them through this"

"Caspian-"

"No, Lauren, I don't know if the White Witch will come back, you _HAVE_ to go find the others, I'll be fine, just go" Caspian urged.

Lauren nodded, and took off.

Caspian sighed, left alone once again, to let his guilt overcome him, with just a ray of hope that Lauren would get to the Pevensies.

'_I hope she makes it, I really hope she makes it' _were the thoughts going through his mind, as he was left alone, in the darkness of his cell.

**Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! But hopefully this will make up for it.**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far! **


	8. Laurens Explanation

Return of the White Witch.

**Don't own! Do we have to do this for every chapter? (Serious question)**

**Chapter 8: Laurens explanation.**

"It's the White Witch, Narnians, take your positions" the centaurs leader called out.

They had been walking for 5 hours including 15 minute rests every hour. They're currently in the forest, surrounded by trees, divided.

"No, stop, that's Laurens voice" John pleaded

"How do you know?" One of the Narnians asked. "You may want it to be her so much, it's clouding your mind"

"I know, trust me, I know her voice" John told them.

"Who's there?" Edmund yelled

"It's Lauren" the weak, guilty voice came again.

"Since when does Lauren sound...vulnerable?" Justin asked

There was the sound of the rustling of the bushes, and Lauren came through, proving that the voice belonged to the person they thought.

"Lauren? What are you doing back here?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, what was it? The White Witch didn't suit your fancy?" Peter asked, not ready to trust her.

"No, I found out what the White Witch was really like, and I didn't want to turn into her" Lauren admitted.

"How did you find out?" Lucy asked

"Caspian told me"

Susan's head shot up "You spoke to Caspian?" she asked, with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Yes"

"What did he tell you?" Peter asked.

"Well, he told me about the White Witch, and what she was like, the kind of things she does, and he told me about how she was set free-"

"How was he set free?" Susan asked, interested in nothing else.

"Caspian set her free" There was whispering and murmuring among the Narnains. Susan was in shock, and many were angry and upset that Caspian had betrayed them.

"He didn't want to, but he had no choice" Lauren told them all.

"Everyone has a choice" Someone sneered

"Why would he do such a thing?" Another asked

"Did he not realize what would happen to Narnia?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"What would happen to him?" Susan whispered.

"He told me that she threatened him, that if the she ever found a way out, other than by himself, then she would bring Susan from her world to this one, and would kill her in the worst way imaginable. He said he couldn't let that happen, especially if there was a way he could prevent it"

There was a distinct show of different emotions. The Pevensies were grateful that Caspian did all this for Susan, even though they knew that they would all die at the hands of the White Witch. Half of the Narnians still remember what the Pevensies did for them, and reasoned with the fact of why he did it. And the other few, they were thinking, one could be spared for the many. But no one voiced this, they would have to be united to face the White Witch, not bickering about whether Caspian did the right thing or not.

"So, why are you back?" Katie asked.

"Because I didn't want to turn into _her_ I was half way there already, I didn't want to go any further. I know what I did was wrong, and I feel, so, ashamed of myself, and I really hope you can all forgive me" Lauren said, looking at the ground.

Everyone turned to look at the Pevensies, to see what their final decision would be.

Edmund stepped forward, voicing the decision made by the four. "My brother, sisters, and I remember when it was me in your position, I had betrayed my family, betrayed Narnia, and still they were able to give me a second chance. Now it's your turn to be given the same second chance I was given."

Aslan nodded, proudly at the decision made.

"So, you're giving me a second chance?" Lauren asked, amazed and thankful

"Yes" Peter said "And this will not be spoken of again" he told everyone else.

Everyone silently obeyed.

"Thank you" Lauren whispered, but with everyone so quiet, it was heard, loud and clear

"Now, we really do need to leave" Lucy said, urgently

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Lauren, did you leave before or after the White Witch"? Lucy asked

"After" Lauren told her.

"Which means it's only a matter of time before _she_ finds us"

"Everybody move, as quickly as possible, keep everything you need, drop everything you don't, we need to keep walking, fast" Peter said, walking already in the direction they needed to go.

"Will the White Witch know where we're heading?" Susan asked

"I didn't tell her, I swear" Lauren told them

"It's okay, but she might remember from last time, and either go there, or she may know where we fought Caspian, and go there" Peter answered

"Or she'll go to neither, and just prepare herself, and then come and find us" Lucy said

"I have a feeling she's been preparing for us since she returned. _No_longer, she would have been preparing for this since she got killed by Aslan" Edmund thought, aloud.

"He's right, she's been preparing for us since she first met us, all she needs to do is alter her plans a bit, and-" Susan didn't feel the need to finish, and the others didn't want her too.

"We will fight with you, and protect you, as you have fought with us, and protected Narnia" said one of the skilled archers.

"Thank you, but we will not let you risk your lives for ours" Susan told them

"But it is our duty" A swordsman spoke.

"Let's not think about this right now. Right now we need to focus on finding a place to go to lay our territory, and then we focus on defeating the White Witch, that is the main part." Peter said.

"I agree, but we really must get going" Aslan agreed.

"Let's go, everyone ready?" Peter asked

Everyone stood. Ready to go. Prepared for anything

**Hey, I am so sorry this has taken so long to update (and it's so short), I've had so much school work (homework, mock GCSEs) I swear I have been working on it, but unfortunately it's taken longer to do the chapter than I thought it would.**

**I am really sorry! I will try and get the next chapter us really soon! Promise!**

**Hope you like the story so far!**


	9. The Messenger

Return of the White Witch.

**If I owned Narnia I would be rich and probably not writing right now... ******

**Chapter 9: The Messenger**

It was the dead of night and almost everyone was sleeping. They had arrived at the field where they fought against the White Witch before, they got everything set up and were ready for the most unexpected attack.

Most of the Narnians were asleep however, there were a few still awake, including Peter, in case there was an attack and people needed to be awakened. It was around every hour that the people who stood guard changed, so everyone could get some sleep to renew their energy.

All of a sudden there was rustling among the trees and the sound of twigs snapping. Peter stood immediately signalling for the rest of the guards to stand and wake everyone up.

Peter had his eyes glued to where the sound was coming from. He was a bit surprised when a dwarf came out of the bushes, but of course didn't let it show.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Peter asked, when he was sure that nothing else was behind the bushes, he couldn't be sure, but by the sound of it, there wasn't.

"I come with a message from the Great Queen of Narnia" Many scoffs were heard at this. The guards had managed to wake a lot up, the rest woke up at the sound of Peters voice.

"And what might that be?" Edmund asked.

"The Queen of Narnia says" He got out a scroll and cleared his throat. "Pevensie children, long time no see. Unfortunately we can't meet right now, which is why I have sent my most trusted servant to read you this. I will find you children and this time you will not escape, you will die and I will be ruler of Narnia. I wish you Good Luck Pevensie children, you're going to need it" By the end of the message you could just hear the evil laugh coming right off the page, as clear as if she was right there with them.

"She really thinks she can defeat us?" Someone nearly laughed.

"We can and we will" the dwarf defended.

When he spoke all eyes narrowed to him. There was a wash of fear over his face when this happened. He ran for it.

The leader of the centaurs was about to go after him, when...

"Don't do it, he's not worth it." Peter stopped him, he didn't know how far they really were from the White Witch and didn't want a loyal Narnain going after him when he didn't know what was really lurking behind the bushes.

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"We carry on with the plan, she doesn't know what it is, we just stay here until she comes to find us, we'll be ready" Peter assured them.

"Well, it's nearly sunrise, I'm going to get some practice with my shooting" Susan told them.

"OK, I'm going to practise my swordsmanship, Edmund what about you?" Peter asked.

"I think I'll join you"

"Everyone else, prepare for anything that may happen" Peter ordered.

They all nodded obeying their King.

With Susan and Lucy.

"When do you think we'll have to fight?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure, soon I'm guessing"

"We've defeated her once, do you think we can do it again?" Lucy asked.

Susan stopped her practising and went over to Lucy.

"Of course, why wouldn't you think so?"

"Well, the White Witch has spent years of planning this and now has so much rage towards us, she might be stronger"

"Might be. Don't worry Lucy, everything will be fine"

"You seem pretty confident"

"You have to be in these kind of situations, if you're not, then things won't go your way. You need to believe in yourself Lucy."

Lucy nodded.

"Alright now stop being such a pessimist, that's my role" Susan smiled.

Lucy laughed in agreement.

"When do you think we'll get back to our own world?" Lucy asked.

"When all this is over" Susan sighed.

"You don't seem too happy about it"

"Oh I am, it's just, Narnia, you know? We've done so much here, it's become like a second home"

"Yeah, only our home was knocked down and smashed to pieces."

"True, very true. But this is a world of magic"

"Do you want to stay here?" Lucy asked.

"Wouldn't be the worst idea in the world"

"Do you think Aslan would let you stay? You're only supposed to be here t-"

"To defeat the White Witch, I know. And that's what I've got to keep reminding myself." Susan laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Lou, I'll be back to my old self in no time once we're back"

With Peter and Edmund

Peter and Edmund are currently having a break from their sword fighting, they're down by the lake talking over a few things.

"Do you think we're ready?" Edmund asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Peter answered.

"I'm scared Peter. Not scared as in of mum and dad kind of scared, I'm scared for my life. Last time she had a plan of how she wanted to attack and everything. I have a feeling that this time will just be blind rage and revenge, are we really prepared for that?"

"Edmund, you know I'd never let anything happen to you, or the girls. Yes she may be attacking on instinct and not plan, but we have a plan, and it will work, I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Edmund sighed.

"I can keep this promise, Edmund. Even if it's the last thing I do, I'll keep it"

Edmund nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Come on, let's go find the girls" Peter suggested.

"Oh no, not yet, I want to talk to you two"

The boys knew the voice immediately, as soon as they heard it they got out their swords ready to fight however, it was just a voice, they couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Down here you fools" Peter and Edmund looked at each other before looking down and sure enough, the White Witch was there, well her face anyway.

"You can't kill me here, so it's pointless having those weapons out"

"Better safe than sorry" Peter sneered.

"True, but still pointless"

"What do you want?" Edmund asked.

"It's rude to interrupt, boy"

"Answer the question" Peter demanded.

"You really think you can defeat me?" She asked, as if the answer was obvious.

"We've done it before, we can do it again" Peter answered, feeling the need to reply anyway.

"Don't get too confident. When we go to war, I'll make sure to keep you alive, bring you back to my new castle and make you watch your siblings get tortured" she said, smiling evilly at her plan "You'll beg for death"

"I don't think so"

"Oh no? You may have defeated me once, but that was just once, I don't count on it happening again"

"How are you doing this?" Edmund asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Doing what?" The White Witch asked in an annoyed tone.

"Talking to us through water" Edmund nearly laughed, thinking it would be obvious what he was talking about.

"Ah, yes. Well you see, you learn a lot of things when you're dead. _You'll see_" she sneered

Peter had enough of her and slashed his hand through the water to get rid of the revolting face in front of them.

"I'm going to kill her" Peter swore, with rage in his eyes, still looking at the water.

_OK, I owe you guys a __HUMONGOUS__ apology! I have honestly and truly been working on this, but I still have (now) two other stories, no excuse I know, I'm late on one of my other stories as well (oh so late)...Either way, hope you like this chapter...and I am seriously SO SO SO sorry!!!_


End file.
